


Summer

by infadel



Series: when the cherry blossoms fade [1]
Category: B1A4, VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infadel/pseuds/infadel
Summary: In the quiet moment of the morning, Hongbin finds his own Hanamura





	

 

~o~

 

They return one day, without camera.

 

Hongbin finds it a waste that they rushed through the location in search of something more interesting to film, so he has pestered Gongchan to come back with him.

 

They don't have to arrive in the early morning, all the time in the world is on their side. So Hongbin rents a car, tries to not get into an accident, and they arrive at the quaint tea house in Chungju at just past eleven. The sun has only been out for a bit and the fog has not yet cleared. 

 

The owners don't remember them, but that suits Hongbin just fine. He always appreciates not being recognised these days.

 

They choose a corner table this time, and Hongbin throws his backpack across Gongchan but he doesn't sit down, instead crowding Gongchan into the corner. Their elbows knock together.

 

Hongbin wriggles around until he is comfortable. One of Gongchan's arm is around his shoulder, his leg is in Gongchan's lap. He settles, and sighs.

 

"What's gotten into you?" - Gongchan whispers into his ear, amused.

 

"I'm in the mood. Indulge me." - Hongbin burries his nose in Gongchan's sweater. His voice drawls lazily. He could fall asleep like this.

 

"You know we could cuddle at home, and play some Overwatch. Doesn't have to go all the way here."

 

"I said indulge me."

 

Gongchan laughs lightly, but doesn't ask more.

 

Their tea arrives, just a pot of jujube to share. Gongchan doesn't let go of him, but somehow after a minute or two has managed to pour the tea with only one hand. A warm cup is pressed against Hongbin's cheek.

 

Hongbin opens his eyes to find Gongchan smiling at him, warmer than the tea and so fond Hongbin could choke on it. He rubs his head a little against Gongchan's sweater, before smiling back and taking the tea.

 

The silence grows comfortable, for them to enjoy the warmth and each other.

 

Hongbin holds the tea cup between his palms, and closes his eyes again. The scenery is not quite right, there is a river and not a mountain, the cherry blossoms has not managed to bloom yet, but Hongbin imagines, feels, imagines, feels, and he's in Hanamura.

 

Hanamura isn't real. Instead, it's something of a fantasy Hongbin has cooked up over the months as his Hanzo obsession develops. Hanamura has a certain air of strength to it due to its history, but at the same time, it carries the softness of spring and the tranquility of days past. Quiet. Unchanging. The beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and to Hongbin, Hanamura is the most beautiful. A traditional lady, the last heir of a dying samurai family, headstrong, steadfast, an acclamation to the whole world that they aren't going down without a fight. The cherry blossoms is her shield. The olden houses are her swords. The modernised world invading her space would never succeed. 

 

It's a shame Hanamura isn't real, but the first time Hongbin was here at this tug away corner next to Namhan River, he thought he might have found a real-life Korean equivalent of Hanamura. Just outside of this boundary, concrete houses have taken over the streets. But inside it, Hongbin could feel time coming to a halt. The pink is replaced by the endless green. The ringing of wind chimes replaced by the chirping of birds. The whistle of the wind, replaced by the sound of water flowing.

 

A hand sneaks around his waist. Hongbin opens his eyes, his thoughts broken, and looks up at Gongchan. Gongchan is smiling again.

 

"It's funny, for us to be so still."

 

Hongbin doesn't dignify that with an answer, because they are both 24, adults and of course they are perfectly capable of acting more than giggling school boys. He looks around, finding them being left alone inside the sitting space, and plants a quick kiss on Gongchan's cheek.

 

Gongchan's eyes widen, then he laughs. The sound is almost squeaky, and Hongbin laughs with him.

 

Their laughter takes a while to die down. During that time, Hongbin has managed to tangle their legs together, and pulls Gongchan impossibly closer. He is almost sitting in Gongchan's lap now, one of Gongchan's arm around his lower abdomen, his head pillowed by Gongchan's shoulder. The table has been pushed away a little to accommodate them.

 

"Really, what's gotten into you? We would be rotting teeth if we have company." - Gongchan said, but Hongbin doesn't detect even a hint of objection from him. Instead, he sounds fond, the exaggeration muffled because Gongchan has also buried his head on Hongbin's shoulder.

 

"I like the place."

 

It's my Hanamura. And it's you in my Hanamura. 

 

Hongbin thinks, but doesn't say. Gongchan will never let him live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is partially inspired by the first and second episode of Gongchan and Hongbin's 'Flowerboy Bromance'.
> 
> I've entered the fluffy drabble phase. Please forgive me for spamming.


End file.
